In Time
by Echojayden
Summary: A man, Ethan Hunt, was left by his parents at a young age. He doesn't know why or where they are. And he doesn't have enough time to find them. Until he meets  Will Salas and Sylvia Weis...
1. Chapter 1: Minute men

IN TIME

Chapter 1

Time. The new currency of the world. And the new life. When you are born you have a year on your clock, which starts when you turn twenty five. You will die when it reaches zero. Unless you get more time.

That's the hard bit. Getting time. You can work your butt off and by the end of the day you only get a minute. Well, not really. Maybe an hour or two. But, still. And this is all because of the corporation, government, whatever you want to call it.

The only person Ethan Hunt has known who's stuck it to the man was Will Salas. He supposedly 'stole' time from a man who had a century but that's only part of why he's wanted. After that, he kidnapped Weis's daughter (Weis is the guy who pretty much owns everything) who then helped him start stealing time from banks but instead of keeping it they gave it to the poor and hungry. That's all Ethan's figured out from the snippets of news his seen after doing his job as a minute men (which he loathes). A minute men is pretty much a criminal. They steal time from others and it doesn't matter who they are. As long as they have time. And minute men don't just take a little time they take it all. Though if the police are on there case they might take only an hour or two.

That's what Ethan hates. Treating people like Time Capsules but hey, you gotta pay the bills someway, right?

"Hey," A voice said in the backseat, bringing Ethan out of his thoughts. Ethan turned to look at Chris, the minute men's leader. John, his right hand man, was beside him.

"Yes boss." Ethan said, trying to keep up a strong, manly voice but failed a little.

"Not you, I'm talking to David. David, stop here."

The car slowed and parked on the sidewalk but before Ethan got out he checked his time.

0000:00:3:07:22:23

Ethan rolled down his sleeve and got out the car, following the group into a building he's never seen before. They were in the ghetto, like always, but Ethan wasn't that informed of the mission. Ethan checked his time again as they entered the building and headed up the stairs, everyone saying nothing.

0000:00:3:07:20:05

It was dark out, the moon covered by a thicket of clouds. Ethan just noticed a sort of breathing sound, which got louder and louder the higher they descended up the staircase. They finally got to the top floor, went down the hall and stopped at a door where the noise was the loudest.

"Open it John." Chris commanded. John stepped forward and took out a set of keys, unlocked the door and pushed it open. And the people inside were no other then Will Salas and Sylvia Weis.


	2. Chapter 2: The Plan

Chapter 2

Will and Sylvia were tied to a chair, there mouths gagged and they looked furiously angry.

"Hello again, Will Salas and Sylvia Weis." Chris said, walking forward and pointing his rhinestone gun at them. Chris never looked menacing, with his small looking body, his small downwards nose and his very skinny arms but luckily he has John as a brother. John is the only reason Chris managed to become a minute men. Without him, he would already be dead.

Chris grabbed Will's arm, turned it and lifted his sleeve.

"A thousand years? Where did you get that then?" Chris asked, looking at Will with a red gleam in his eyes. The one he always gets before he zeros someone out.

_I wonder how much time he'll give us_, Ethan thought but he already knew. A day. No matter how much time they steal it's always a day.

But Ethan wasn't really focusing on that right now. He was wondering how Will got that much time.

He had heard that Will and Sylvia robbed another bank but that much! Really!

This could solve all Ethan's problems. Only if he could…

"Sir? Ethan asked just as Chris slipped his hand onto Will's wrist.

"What?" Chris asked impatiently, turning his head.

David also looked at him. David loved watching people zero out.

Ethan raised what he was holding, which was David's wrist and showed his time.

0000:00:0:00:00:01

"Sorry." Ethan said as he felt David's body lurch forward and fall to the ground, dead.

"John!" Chris yelled but Ethan was too quick and pulled his gun out. Ethan took Chris hostage, his arm around his neck and his gun firmly pressed against Chris's head.

John himself was pointing a gun at them, but like a robot could only pull the trigger commanded. By Chris. But seeing the situation he was in…

Chris sighed. "Put the gun down John."

John dropped it and looked into blank space. Again.

'Now…" Ethan grabbed firm hold of Chris's wrist and felt his time flow into him.

"NO!" Chris yelled but couldn't fight it. All of Chris's time (which wasn't that much when Ethan thought about it) slowed down to its final seconds.

0000:00:0:00:00:05

Chris struggled and struggled but couldn't get out of Ethan's strong grip.

0000:00:0:00:00:04

Ethan shot John straight in the head as Chris struggled.

"NO!" Chris yelled again which was continued with sobs.

0000:00:0:00:00:03

Ethan could hear the final clicks of seconds of Chris's life, the one who forced him into this gig.

0000:00:0:00:00:02

And hopefully, Will and Sylvia will see this act of loyalty and they will help him find his parents.

0000:00:0:00:00:01

Ethan let go of Chris as he fell to the ground, his arm reading:

0000:00:0:00:00:00

Ethan turned and took out his pocket knife, snapping the rope off and taking the gags out and throwing them on the floor. Will and Sylvia looked bad.

There clothes were tattered, bruises and cuts covered there faces. Sylvia's hair had twigs and leaves stuck in it and was brown instead of red anymore. Will didn't have any hair so he didn't have to worry about that.

"Thanks." Will muttered, picked up Chris's gun and checked the ammo.

"No problem." Ethan said cheerily, watching them get ready. "Anyway, just out of the blue, can I join you-"

"No." Will said matter-of-factly grabbing Sylvia's hand and started to leave the room.

"But, I just-"

"Yes, you have helped us, thank you, but we don't need any more help. So bye."

"Really? You've just been captured by minutemen and you don't need help. Okay, I'm a former minute men so I know who to watch out for and the locations. I can help. And I'm quick and a good shooter."

Will and Sylvia stopped, turned and thought about it. While they did Ethan checked his time.

0000:08:6:12:23:45

_Shit. How much time._

"Fine, your in. But don't screw up." Will said and they all ran out, starting a grand adventure they weren't expecting.


End file.
